Break—Broke—Broken
by fjshfz
Summary: Drabble Nomin NCT. JenoxJaemin. Don't Like Don't Read.


Cast: Lee Jeno (NCT)

Na Jaemin (NCT)

Genre: Angst

Rate: G

23041308

"M-maaf. Tapi, kupikir, kita sudahi saja semua ini."

Mendengar untaian kata yang diucapkan dengan lirih, seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dan ber- _highlight_ hijau membulatkan mata sabitnya. Tidak mungkin apa yang ia khawatirkan selama ini, ternyata benar terjadi, kan?

"T-tapi, mengapa? Mengapa, Jaemin-a? Mengapa terlalu cepat?"

Lelaki bernama Lee Jeno itu hanya dapat menahan segala luapan emosi yang bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu. Sedangkan lelaki bermahkota hitam yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Bibirnya tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun.

"Aku, kurasa hanya butuh waktu. Aku hanya ingin ketenangan saja. Tidak lebih," jawabnya dengan mata yang bergerak ke segala arah. Tak berani menatap manik mata Jeno.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Atau mungkin, kau menemukan yang lebih baik,—" kalimat Jeno seketika terhenti saat sebuah jari telunjuk yang lentik menempel di bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku nyaman bersamamu. Tapi, sungguh, aku hanya merasa bersalah atas dirimu. Aku sudah tidak dapat meluangkan waktuku sebanyak dulu ketika hubungan kita dimulai. Tapi percayalah, kau yang terbaik. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu," ujar Jaemin yang kali ini sudah menatap manik mata Jeno.

Jeno pun membalas tatapannya. Pancaran mata Jaemin masih sama seperti sewaktu mereka pertama menjalin hubungan.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat kepercayaan diri Jeno tumbuh.

"Apa kau yakin, Na Jaemin?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi, memastikan hal yang sudah ia tebak.

Jaemin mengangguk, kemudian menjawab lagi, "Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Terserah jika kau ingin mencari penggantiku. Aku mengizinkanmu."

Jeno menggeleng dan menangkup wajah Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, Jeno berkata, "Bagiku, kau adalah yang terakhir. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Karena hatiku sudah terlanjur berlabuh padamu."

Jaemin hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Jahat sekali diriku, Jeno-ya," bisiknya sambil menurunkan tatapan matanya. Memutus kontak matanya dengan Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng lagi. Dia mengangkat kepala Jaemin yang sedikit menunduk. Menatap mata coklat Jaemin yang dapat membuat hatinya tenang.

"Tidak. Aku akan menghargai semua keputusanmu. Karena bagaimanapun, kau memiliki kehidupan dan orang selain diriku yang membutuhkanmu," jawab Jeno lalu membelai pipi mulus Jaemin.

"Kita akan tetap berteman, bukan?" tanya Jaemin kemudian, setelah Jeno melepas tangannya dari wajah si pemuda bermarga Na.

Jeno hanya terkekeh. Dengan mencubit hidung mancung Jaemin, Jeno tertawa dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Nana-ya. Kita akan terus berteman."

Si lelaki manis tersenyum. Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Jeno dan seketika berujar, " _Yaksokhaejullae_?"

Jeno pun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jaemin yang ada di hadapannya, " _Yaksokhalgeoya_."

Dengan itu, senyuman terkembang di wajah kedua insan Tuhan tersebut. Tak lupa dengan sedikit goresan luka yang tak tampak dalam batin masing-masing.

Namun percayalah, jika Tuhan menghendaki, mereka tidak akan menderita dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya karena masalah hati.

Karena jodoh tidak akan kemana. Bukan begitu?

23041308

Break—Broke—Broken

END

Author's note: Ini adalah debut pertama saya dengan OTP favorit pertama saya semenjak kesengsem dengan NCT, Nomin. Walau saya tahu, otp kesukaan saya ini sudah punah seiring dengan jarangnya momen di antara dua orang ini, tapi entah mengapa saya masih setia dengan mereka:") Biarlah orang ingin berkata apa, saya hanya bisa mencintai dua lelaki yang nyatanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama di dalam ruang kelas yang sama:) #apasih #lupakan

Dan sedikit bocoran, jujur, kisah ini terinspirasi dengan cerita saya sendiri yang bermain di dalam fake world.. Ya, anak sosmed biasanya tahu permainan yang saya maksud :v What a cliche story. I know it. Tambahan, saya memerankan salah satu tokoh yang ada di cerita ini:)

Maafkan cuap-cuap yang terlalu panjang ini. Intinya, tetap dukung NCT! #ngek

And the last,

mind to review?


End file.
